This is the story of a team of mutants being used
by Kori Ryuen
Summary: Mutants working for a section of the government not acknowledged to exist, specializing in 'silencing' certain persons/groups that threatened certain political leaders standing points in poilitical games.


Chapter 1  
The introduction  
* * * *  
Notes: Yeah, X-men two is coming out, so I'm getting back into the nerdiness of mutants and what not. I hope you like this one, it's a little...well impromptu, I really had no idea what I was writing while doing it, so...yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but a lot of the idea's in this fic are my own. So, as long as you atleast mention my name once in a blue moon if you use my stuff I won't get mad.  
* * * *  
  
Name: Conner Bishoppe Mathews  
Code Name: Focus  
Sex: Male  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 116 lbs  
Genetic Status: Mutant  
Power: Limited Telekenetic,   
Limited Pyro-kenetic,   
Limited phycic abilities.  
Status: Dangerous  
Location: Unknown  
  
* * * * *  
  
Darkness, hunger, pain...the morning always feels the same way. Conner lay on his side, eyes wide and arms wrapped tightly around a nasuas stomach. The drug's withdrawl did this to him everymorning, as it did to all of the teams members, causing the young mutant to remain still and silent untill the Dr. came to him to give him his daily dose.  
  
A drug, yes, DC-43 was the perfect thing for someone you wanted to control. After the innicial injection, the subject was instantly hooked onto it like a heroine addict after five years, causing the subject to seek satisfaction everyday to keep the withdrawl at bay; while acting entirely normal when fixed.   
  
Conner was one of these unfortunate individuals, working for a section of the government not acknowledged to exist, specializing in 'silencing' certain persons/groups that threatened certain political leaders standing points in poilitical games. Pawns, the members were, just pawns.  
  
The door opened, and the Dr.'s assistant came in, totting a black bag that held the drug. Conners eyes followed his moves like a cornered animal, and Keith, the assistant slowed his steps and held up his hands, showing that he held nothing, "Easy Conner, just me. I have your medicine, it'll make all the pain go away..." Conner, he'd discovered, reverted to a primitive state when in the beginning stages of withdrawl, and had to be coaxed into taking the drug.  
  
Conners eyes still followed him, but his previously tensed muscles relaxed and he didn't flinch when Keith sat on the edge of his bed and took out a syringe, injecting him. After a minute, Conner's eyes closed and he released a long held breath before pushing himself into a sitting position.   
  
Keith smiled, reaching out a hand and checking Conners forehead for a temperature. Unfortunatly, Conner's body had a nasty habit of rejecting the drug, sometimes putting him out of commision for days at a time. Conner opened up his eyes a leaned into the older mans sensitive hands, "Finally surrendered to my charming allure?" Conner joked, making a slightly disdainful sound when Keith's hand ruffled his hair roughly and the blonds deeper voice laughed.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm falling for my patient." He said in a light mocking voice, not in an unkind way as he put the used syringe into a biohazard container. "Get dressed and head to the briefing area, I think that the Colonel said that you have a new mission." He smiled, ruffling Conners hair before standing up to visit the other patients.  
  
Conner watched him go before standing up and getting dressed. Grey pleated pants, grey long sleaved shirt, and a pair of sneakers; he languidly walked out of his room, going down the hall but stopping at a door and knocking.  
  
"Who~ow is it?!" Came the sing song voice of a girl, Conner smiled, lowering his voice.  
  
"Tis I! You ever present knight in...well, grey right now, but the colour really shouldn't matter all that much!" he called, smiling, before knocking harder, "Hurry up, Snow-Flake, we're gonna be late!" His voice sounded, before the door finally opened and a blond girl came out in the same type of clothes as him. Her eyes were closed, as they nearly always were, and she held out her arm for him to take hold and lead her to the Conference room.  
  
Grace Miller, nick-named 'Snow-Flake' by Conner, was blind. Never had her eyes opened to color or light, but her mutant abilities gifted her with a kind of sight that allowed her to function beyond that of nomral seeing people...except when she feels lazy and just latches onto people, like in the morning. Conner, being the nice boy that he is, lets her latch onto him, and sometimes during boring mornings fall asleep on him.  
  
She smiled from where she was attached to our main character, her eyes still closed, "So, the old man has another mission for us?" She asked, before yawning and snuggling into his shirt, leaning against him.   
  
Conner manuvered them towards the breifing room, having to use one arm to rest on a wall and redistribute the force so that he could walk in a straight line while Grace was leaning on him, "Seems that way. Keith said so anyway..."   
  
At that he turned bright red, and Grace yipped, elbowing him. "Ah, /Keith/, the georgous lab assistant who you can't stop talking about! So...have you gotten any further?"  
  
Conner blanched, wrenching his arm away from her and wagging a finger at her, for now she was using her power, her eyes open and glowing a dull green, "Keith isn't into men!" He scolded her, sighing and rubbing the back of his head in annoyance, "Besides, it'd be...weird, since he's that /phyco's/ right hand man..." He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets, shuffling down the hall to the conference room.  
  
Grace followed after, actually floated after, spinning this way and that, coming into the conference room. Already, Conner was sulking in his chair, while Mason and Kira spoke softly to one another at the head of the table. From where she finally settled, upon the corner of the table facing the door, she could percieve that Fonda and Iori would arrive in the very near future, in a heated argument.  
  
"I'm tellin' ya! It's all the way with the cheezy Kung-fu, ya know?" Came Iroi's reasoned scholarly tone.  
  
Not a second later, Fonda's angry voice broke in, "It's the comedies! What good is a paper thin plot with the only humor being that the dubbing is bad and that the actors fly with wires? Comedies at least have some basis upon which to build a pyre of humor, unlike the toothpicks your choice stands upon."  
  
Conner looked up, head tilting to the side and a single eyebrow lifted, "I happen to like musicals...but thats just me." He said, and was on the recieving end of a deadly glare and a bemused expression.  
  
"No one asked you, gay boy! Musicals are for girls and gay men!" Fonda snapped, folding her arms across her bust and stomping to her chair, her attitude leaving the group shaking their heads and for Conner, looking even more morose than he had a minute prior.  
  
Grace glared at Fonda, "Thats not nice and you know it! We're a /team/, we don't need to single Conner out because he thinks that men look good covered in choc--"  
  
Conner leaped across the table, covering Grace's mouth, his smile too wide and his eyes to strained to make it believable, "/That's enough, Grace..../" he seethed, before smiling even wider, "Ahem, what she meant to say was..." He lifted his palette making his voice into an voice veagly remenisce of Grace's, "--'Men look good in armany suits.'"   
Mason, the leader of the group laughed, shaking his head before resting it upon his hand, yawning. "So, everyone sleep well after the mission?" He asked, directing his question to all present, the main team.  
  
Affirmations were heard around the room, before Iori sighed, using his power to slowly doodle with gold energy in the air, "The last mission musta taken a lot outta me, I started going into withdrawl at like 5 this morning." He sighed, shuddering slightly at the memory. Everyone focused in on him as he continued, "And it was worse than just the normal withdrawl too, felt like I was burning from the inside out." He dug his face into his folded arms, "I never want to feel like that again."  
  
The team looked frightened. All of them had felt the stages of withdrawl when first arriving, a reminder that they couldn't run away and be fine. Conner's nightmares were usually riddled with the memory of the pain, making him fear sleeping because of the pain he was going to feel when waking up.  
  
Mason frowned, his eyes clouded in thought. Iori was the one who had been on DC-43 the longest, perhaps three years running now. Mason had been here for two and a half years, he was the second longest on the team. He frowned, because he'd been feeling a strengthening in his withdrawls as well. Could it be that the drug was becoming a main facet, that their bodies were coming to desire it more and more, indeed, like a heroine addict?  
  
Mason did not like that possibility, especially with kids Like Grace and Conner on the team, he made a note to speak with the Colonel later on the matter.  
  
* * * * * *  
Thats it, for now... Bwahahahaha!  
  
Anyway, I'm not sure where exactly this story is going, so reviews would be interesting. I'm actually DLing X-men 2, the movie, so... yeah, I might give a sneak preview of it, but maybe not too.  
  
Next episode: A mission amiss, a group aground, Drug's R bad, umkay? 


End file.
